Pocket Monsters (Pokemon): A True Blaze
This article is an original 'story created by Zel'no'di do not edit this article unless you are an admin who needs to make a spell correction.' Chapter 1-Birthday The sun rose on the high plains of Pallet Town as Chase woke up. "YAWNNN..."Chase yawned as he got up to find his mom making breakfast. "Happy birthday sweety."She said. "Thanks mom.Hey dad."Chase said with a smile. "Hello son.Are you ready to get your first pokemon today?"His dad asked. "Sure am.You better get ready to have the Kanto region champion status taken from you!"Chase said loudly. His father laughed."Don't get to far ahead of you son.First you need the eight gym badges.Second you need to beat the Elite Four.Finally you can challenge me."He explained. "You bet I know."Chase admitted. About 30 minutes after the family ate Chase got dressed and got ready to leave.His rode off on his bike and waved to his parents. "Love you sweety!"Chase's mom yelled as she almost began to cry. "Don't worry Shela...He's own little boy after all."His father admitted as they walked back inside. "Finally my first Pokemon."Chase thought to himself. After riding on his bike through the plains of Pallet town,he finally reached Prof.Oak's lab.He parked his bike beside the lab and walked in. "Good morning child.Are you here for your first Pokemon?Of course you are my boy.Now since you are the first here,you have three choices.The Grass Pokemon,Bulbasaur.The Water Pokemon,Squritle.And finally the Flame Pokemon,Charmander.But we do have one extra Pokemon the Electric Pokemon,Pikachu.That is an emergency Pokemon for a trainer who is late."Prof.Oak explained. "I'll pick....Charmander!"Chase decided. "Ok here you go.Now you take care of Charmander and someday he'll evolve into a Charizard."Prof.Oak told Chase. "Thank you Prof.Oak."Chase thanked as Prof.Oak smiled and waved as Chase rode off on his bike."I'll call you...Blaze."Chase thought to himself. The first city Chase was off to was the city known as Viridian city. "Ok lets see the first gym battle would be against that man with the big R on his shirt.Oh yeah Giovanni!"Chase realized as he got closer to Viridian city. He stopped his bike only to have an old man talk to him. "I'm sorry sonny.The leader of this gym is not here right now."He admitted. "Dang...I'll be back some other time I guess."Chase said sighed as he left on his bike. Mad that he didn't get to battle the Gym Leader,Chase rode off on his bike hoping to get to Pewter city before it got dark.But to Chase's suprise it had already gotten dark by the time he got to Viridian forest it had gotten dark. "Better get my tent set up before it gets too dark.This could be a chance to catch my first Pokemon..."Chase thought to himself. Suddenly some bushes moved and a little yellow mouse popped out of them. "Pichu?"It turns out it was a little Pichu that was ready to fight. "Alright a Pichu!"Chase yelled."Go Blaze!"Chase said as he threw the Pokeball and his Charmander came out. "Char!"Blaze uttered. "Ember!"Chase commanded as Blaze shot tiny flames. "PICHU!"The Pichu countered with Thundershock But due to Pichu being small,the electricity shocked itself by accident. "Scratch attack!"Chase commanded once again as Blaze scratched Pichu. The Pichu growled before it attacked with back with a Scratch attack. "Charrrr..."Blaze growled before it slammed its tail into Pichu. "Pichuuu."The Pichu moaned as it was knocked out. "Fingers crossed!"Chase yelled as he threw a Pokeball and caught Pichu. Both Chase and Blaze jumped into the air in victory. "Let's call you...Sparks.Hmm fingers crossed,I think I'll use that from now on."Chase laughed with his Charmander. Chase brung out Blaze and Sparks into his tents. "Come on guys let's sleep in this nice tent beside the warm fire instead of the Pokeballs."Chase said as they snoozed through the night together. Chapter 2-Pewter City Gym Battle The sun rose as bright as it did on Chase's birthday.Pichu woke up first and poke his trainers face.Then Blaze woke up and tried to get Pichu off of Chase as he knew what was going to happen. "Pi?"Pichu squicked in a question tone. He put his cheek against Chase's and suddenly Chase was literally shocked. "Owww.Sparks your an electric Pokemon and your electricity is stored in your cheeks....Hahaha"Chase laughed. "Pichu Pichu Pichu!"Pichu laughed as well. "Char Char Char!"Blaze laughed too. "Blaze use Ember on those sticks I collected."Chase said as he made breakfast for the three,in which he made pancakes. "It's a good thing mom got me this pancake batter and a skillet."Chase said to his Pokemon as they chewed on their pancakes. After eating,Chase returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs and headed off to Pewter city. "Finally now I'll get to fight a Gym Leader."Chase muttered as he rode through the tall grass. Out of the blue a giant bird swooped down and attacked.It was a Fearow! "Go Sparks!"Chase said as he stopped his bike and through Pichu out of his Pokeball. "Pichu!"Pichu said as it looked straight at the fearful Fearow. "Thundershock!"Chase commanded as Pichu shocked Fearow which brung the bird to the ground. "Finish it with another Thundershock!"Chase said as his Pichu shocked Fearow again. The Fearow was down but not out.Chase threw a Pokeball at the Fearow but the bird used Gust to push it back at Chase which hit him in the face. "HEY!!!Your gonna pay for that one!Thundershock!"Chase yelled. But as soon as Sparks turned back to his opponet it used Peck on Pichu. "Pichu!!!"Sparks yelped as it was knocked out. "Return.Go Blaze!"Chase said with fire in his eyes. "Fearow!"The Fearow squacked. "Blaze,spin around toward Fearow using Ember!"Chase commanded as Blaze spun and made a fire tornado. The Flame tornado hit Fearow.But before Chase had the chance to throw a Pokeball,Fearow flew off.Chase returned Blaze and headed for the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon.After riding his bike for 20 minutes,he made it to the Center and healed his Pokemon. "Now for that Gym battle!"Chase thought as he walked into the gym to battle Brock,the gym leader. "Welcome to my Gym,trainer.I am Brock,the rock Pokemon trainer.Let's battle!"Brock commanded. "Go Blaze!"Chase yelled as Blaze came out to fight Brock's Geodude. "Geodude,use your Rock Tomb attack!"Brock yelled as his Geodude lifted up rocks with his attack and threw it at Blaze. Suddenly Blaze used an new move.Chase checked his attacks on his Pokedex and it was Metal Claw. "Blaze counter with Metal Claw!"Chase commanded before Blaze slashed the oncoming rocks. Blaze kept slashing until he hit Geodude in which he knocked him out. "Hmm.Go Onix!"Brock yelled before he threw out his giant Onix. "Char..."Blaze said as he backed up while his eyes widened. "Blaze use our custom move.Flame Tornado!"Chase yelled as Blaze spun around and created a Flame Tornado. "Iron Tail"Brock yelled as his Onix swung his tail at Blaze. The Onix missed and was burned due to the flames.Onix roared as it's burn hurt with every movement. "Finish this Blaze!Use Metal Claw!"Chase commanded as Blaze slice across Onix's face. The Onix fell to the ground after easily being beat. "Congrats trainer.You have beaten me and earned your badge."Brock sighed as he place the badge in Chase's hand. "YES!"Chase yelled as he placed the badge on his jacket. Chase walked out of the gym and rode off to the next town to battle his next opponet. Chapter 3-Cerulean City Gym Battle Chase rode toward Mt.Moon on his bike.He threw out Blaze and Sparks because their attacks could summon light in the cave. "Alright guys,lets get to Cerulean City."Chase encouraged. "Char!"Blaze yelped. "Pi!"Sparks squicked. The three walked through the cave in awe as it was dark all around them.Suddenly a man in a Black shirt with an R on it attacked. "I am a member of Team Rocket.My name is Shade.Leave at once!"Shade commanded. "No way weirdo.Go Blaze!"Chase yelled. "Go Larvitar!"Shade yelled back. "Larvitar?"Chase questioned as he checked his Pokedex. The info on Larvitar showed that like Chase's Pichu,it was from the Johto Region. "That explains why I didn't reconize it at first."Chase admitted. "Larvitar use Bite!"Shade commanded. "Counter with Scratch!"Chase said as Blaze dodged to the left and scratched Larvitar. "Grrr."The Larvitar grunted as it clamped its jaws on Blaze's arm. "CHAR CHAR CHAR CHAR CHAR"Blaze yelled as it ran in a circle,dragging Larvitar with it. "Flame Tornado!"Chase said with a smirk. Blaze spun around and created his made up Flame Tornado which sent Larvitar flying.Larivatar smacked right into the Mountains ceiling. "Finish this with another Ember!"Chase yelled as Blaze fired on Larvitar. Larvitar hit the ground and was knocked out. "Runt.This isn't the last time we will meet....trust me."Shade said as he disappeared into the darkness of the Mountains. "Good now I can move on."Chase thought as he put Blaze and Sparks on his bike with him while he sped off again. Chase finally made it out of the dark caves after a long trip of biking. "Who goes there?"A man in a white karate suit asked Chase. "Hey I'm Chase."Chase greeted. "You see that loser over there?That's my brother.He likes to teach a move called Mega Punch.But I like to use a move called Mega Kick.Would you like to learn this move?"The man asked. "Sure."Chase responded. "Which Pokemon will use this move?"The man asked once again. "My Charmander."Chase said as he placed Blaze off of the bike. "Watch this little one."The man commanded as he brung out his Sandshrew."Use Mega Kick!" "Sandshrew!"The Sandshrew yelled as it showed Blaze multiple times. "Alright Blaze now you try!"Chase commanded before Blaze used it on a rock,which he broke it half. "Good."The man muttered as Chase made his way to Cerulean City. Chase biked over to the Pokemon Center and healed his Pokemon to full health.Chase continued over to the gym to battle Misty the gym leader.He walked into the gym after he parked his bike beside it. "Welcome trainer.I am Misty.I love Water Pokemon.If you have a Fire Pokemon,get ready for its fire to be doused."Misty said before she threw her Staryu out. "Go Sparks!"Chase said with a smirk. "Water Gun attack!"Misty yelled as Staryu shot a wave of water. "Counter with Thundershock!"Chase commanded before Pichu fired its electricity at the water which traveled into Staryu. The Staryu was instantly knocked out by the attack. "Return.Go Starmie!"Misty said as she thought,"This boy is good." Suddenly Pichu evolved into a Pikachu. "Whoa!"Chase gasped. The climax of the battle had risen onto its peak.Sparks was jumping in a hyper tone back and forth.Chase checked his Pokedex to see that Sparks had gained the move Thunderbolt. "Alright Sparks.Use Thunderbolt!"Chase said while his Pikachu shot a bolt of lighting at Starmie. "Rapid Spin!"Misty yelled as Starmie pummeled Sparks. "Pikachu..."Sparks muttered as it was knocked out. "Oh no....Go Blaze!"Chase said as he thought he was beaten. "Water Gun!"Misty commanded. "Flame Tornado!"Chase said as he was still worried of a loss. The Flame Tornado made the water turn into steam as Blaze progressed toward Starmie. "Hydro Pump!"Misty smirked as her Starmie made the Flame Tornado shrink by the second. The Flame Tornado was doused and only steam was left.The steam cleared and something new appeared. "Is that...CHARMELEON!!!"Chase gasped as Blaze began to shoot his new Flamethrower attack. "Char!"Blaze roared as it looked at Starmie,ready to attack. "Finish this Blaze,use Mega Kick!"Chase commanded as Blaze knocked Starmie out. "Ah man.Oh well you win.Here is your badge trainer."Misty said with a smile as Chase left once again to fight another gym leader. Chapter 4-Vermillion City Gym Battle To be continued... Category:Zel'no'di Category:Pokemon Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime